Options
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Cleo goes to visit the college she wants to go to after her A level's. She brings Chardonnay-Alesha (my own character) for support. Will Cleo get into her course?
1. Chapter 1

"Girl's wait up", Reenie said.

Cleo amd Chardonnay-Alesha turned around to see Reenie had made Cleo a packed lunch for her to take to her college interview. Cleo sighed and took the tub putting it in her bag.

"You don't want to be doing am interview on an empty stomach. Good luck", Reenie said.

"Thanks mum and stop fussing, I'll be fine, Chardonnay-Alesha is here for me and the college are serving food", Cleo replied.

"Just making sure your not Hungary", Reenie replied.

"You sure you're ok looking after Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes she's as good as gold now go", Reenie replied.

Cleo and Chardonnay-Alesha left amd walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. A nervous Cleo wasn't sure what to expect. The bus came and the girls got on amd went to the back of the bus. Chardonnay-Alesha sat by the window as Cleo sat next to her.

"It's been a while since I've sat here", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I usually sit in the middle first raised seats", Cleo replied.

As the bus was moving Cleo was gwtting more nervous about her interview. She pressed the bell and the bus missed the stop meaning they had to get off at the next one. They walked to Hollyoaks college where Cleo froze.

"It's so big", Cleo said.

"You'll get used to it, I thought Hollyoaks high was big but soon got used to it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The girls walked in amd Cleo looked around. From a distance she saw Harry amd Zack and half smiled. They had both applied for level three sports and were about to go out and play a match.

"Good luck", Cleo said.

"Thank you, you too", Harry replied.

"Good luck,Chardonnay-Alesha, you not doing sixth form", Zack asked.

"I am. I'm just helping Cleo out", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The bpys waved and followed their group. Cleo took a deep breath and looked at her younger cousin. She looked up.

"All level 3 Science students please follow me", Gus said.

"That's me", Cleo said.

"Good luck", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Cleo went with the other students who had applied for the course.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo was taken on a tour round the felt awkward as she didn't know anyone and other people had friends they were joining the course with. She wrote down a few notes and then had to carry on walking. They went down some stairs and people were going up making Cleo worried that she would loose her group. They went to a classroom and took a seat. Cleo sat on her own.

"So I am Gus, I will be your personal tutor and I hope you will all have fun. Lets start with a game. You there tell us three things about yourself", Gus said.

"I'm Cleo. I come from a big family, I like to help others and I love to try new things", Cleo said.

Gus smiled as he moved on. Cleo didn't want to be picked on first but it looked as if she didn't have a choice. Gus quickly moved on.

"Why do you want to do this course...you", Gus said picking Cleo again.

"I'd like to do this course as I would like a higher education in Science", Cleo replied.

After twenty minutes they went for a walk again and Cleo smiled as she saw Harry and Zack as they passed. They couldn't stop and talk as they had to hurry up to get changed after their football match. Cleo walked by and smiled at the boy who turned and looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

While Chardonnay-Alesha was waiting she decided to go to the vending machine. She paid a pound,put in the money but the crisps got stuck. She hit the machine but it didn't work so she hit it harder getting caught by a care taker. She ran away from her and ended up in a dark room where she was greeted by the tutor.

"You are stuck in mud, try and get out with out loosing your shoe", Julia said.

"I don't think I should be here", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Come on", Julia replied ignoring her last comment.

Chardonnay-Alesha went along with it amd joined the others who were also meant to be stuck in the mud. Julia smiked as she watched them all do the task. Chardonnay-Alesha thought to herself this isn't too bad and thought she had finally found something she was good at. Julia stopped the task and everyone sat down.

"Now I want you to be a mother of a small child. Imagine yourself in her shoes", Julia said.

As one by one Julia picked someone to go up. She then pointed at Chardonnay-Alesha amd chose her to do it. She sat in the seat and took a deep breath before getting into character. This should be easy considering she's a mother herself.

"I'm proud of my kids. Everytime they come home with an achievement they earned at school or the milestones that they reach but you know what really annoys me, when they scream like anything because I've said the word no. No is enough to make them scream. If that wasn't enough my youngest is only thirteen months old and she's screaming over nothing. Don't get me wrong, being a mother is wonderful yet the hardest job you can have after having to listen to the petty little arguments all the time and just wanting to scream SHUT UP at the top of your lungs. You love them but they make your life worth misery", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Everyone started clapping amd Julia was srunned at the performance she had just seen by Chardonnay-Alesha. Shecsmiled as she hears the whispers.

"She's good", Someone whispered.

"Did you base that on someone you know", Julia asked.

"Yeah, was I not meant to", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"It was perfect, what did you say your name was again", Julia asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Chardonnay you don't seem to be on my register", Julia replied.

"My name is Chardonnay hythen Alesha and I don't think I'm meant to be here", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I want to offer you a place", Julia said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at the other she had just got given. She couldn't wait to tell Cleo that she might be doing performing arts next year. They all left and Julia gave Chardonnay-Alesha an interview date.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo's interview soon arrivved. She waited nervously outside the room as the person before her was in there. She took a deep breath and watch the boy come out upset. It looked as if he didn't get a place on the course. Cleo worried a little more about getting a place. It would be her dream to do well amd then go to university. Gus came out and Cleo's heart started beating very fast.

"Cleopatra McQueen", Gus said.

Cleo walked in and took a seat putting her stuff down. She smiled at Gus who was looking at her along with the course leader Vera. Cleo smiled as the interview started.

"What's your favourite thing about Science", Gus asked.

"The experiments because you can see for yourself what is actually happening", Cleo replied.

She watched Gus and Vera write something down. She was nervous that she had just given them the wrong answer and wouldn't get on the course.

"If you could never pick up a bunsen burner again, what would you do", Vera asked.

"I'd find something else to do", Cleo replied.

"That is thevwrong answer. You'd never give up on Science", Gus replied.

"I can't do this, sorry for wasting your time", Cleo said.

Cleo ran out of the interview leaving her previous science work behind. She went outside to find Chardonnay-Alesha who was very happy with herself after getting offered a place on the performing arts course. Cleo smiled at her cousin to try and look brave.

"I got offered a place in performing arts, Cleo we might be going college together", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You have ruined everything", Cleo said.

Cleo walked off just as Gus came out with her Science folder. Chardonnay-Alesha went over to collect it. She smiled at him.

"It's a good job her folder did the talking. I was going to offer her a place", Gus said.

"Well here's the number to call", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She gave him the number and tried to catch up with Cleo who was in a bad mood. They got on the bus together but sat in different seats. Once they arrived home they entered and Reenie looked up at her daughter. Kathleen-Angel walked over smiling.

"Did you get in", Kathleen-Angel asked.

Cleo didn't answer her, she just ran upstaors as Chardonnay-Alesha didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chardonnay-Alesha went and sat by the tug boat looking at the river that ran along from it. She sighed as she wondered what to do. All of a sudden she burst into tears as Nancy came by about to by a takeaway for her family.

"Chardonnay-Alesha what's wrong", Nancy asked.

She turned around to look at Nancy still crying. Nancy came and sat with her and tried to comfort the school girl. Chardonnay-Alesha took a deep breath and then looked up at Nancy.

"I've messed everything up", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"How", Nancy asked.

"For Cleo. She had her interview today and I found myself in some trouble so ran and ended up in performing arts and I was offered a place but Cleo ran away from her interview nervous and blamed me for it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Well I'm getting a take away for me, Darren, Jack, Frankie, Esther, Tom, Jade, Charlie and Oscar. Want to join us?", Nancy asked.

"You sure", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah", Nancy replied.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Now what you having", Nancy asked.

"Chicken nuggets please", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nancy ordered the greasy food as Chardonnay-Alesha stood watching Cameron and Sonia do it all. Nancy was given everything and they walked back to Nancy's where Frankie had laid the table.

"Frankie we have one more", Nancy said.

Frankie went and done the extra plate as Tom came through with Steph smiling at Chardonnay-Alesha looking for Tallulah for his daughter Steph to play with. He looked for the little baby girl and then looked up.

"Where's Tallulah", Tom asked.

"At home", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She went and sat next to Jade after Jade told Jack she wanted to sit with Chardonnay-Alesha. She ate a chip but couldn't help worrying about Cleo. After the dinner she sat on the sofa as Nancy washed up. Frankie walked over to her.

"You should bring Tallulah in future", Frankie replied.

"Yeah maybe", Chardonnay-Alesha quietly replied.

She smiled as she left to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo was in the garden burning her old Science books after she messed up the interview. Inside Theresa started smelling something as Celine, Reenie and Mercedes looked at her weirdly.

"Can you smell burning", Theresa asked.

"It'll just be Mercedes and the barbeque", Reenie said.

"I've not lit the barbeque yet", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha quickly ran outside with Mercedes, Celine, Theresa and Reenie following her where they found Cleo watching her Science books burn. Reenie and Celine walked over as Mercedes and Theresa put their arms around Chardonnay-Alesha as they went indoors leaving Reenie and Celine sitting in the dusty grey smoke back garden with Cleo. They sat in silence until Cleo broke it.

"Pete's ruined it. His ruined everything", Cleo said.

She burst into tears as Reenie put her arm around her daughter. Harry knocked on the door wanting to see if Cleo got in. Mercedes answered the door as he smiled. She turned to Theresa who was shaking her head.

"It's not a very good time", Mercedes replied.

"Oh why", Harry asked.

"Cleo's gone to stay with Nana for a few nights and Mercy has been crying", Theresa lied.

"Oh. You ok", Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking of Gabriel", Mercedes said.

"If you need anything just come to me or my dad", Harry replied.

Mercedes nodded as Harry turned and walked away. Mercedes shut the door and burst into tears over Gabriel as Theresa and Kathleen-Angel hugged her. Theresa smiled at her daughter. Back in the garden Celine was trying to get what was remaining of Cleo's science books. She picked up the book that hadn't been burnt which was her year eleven book. She opened it and read the first comment.

"Well done Cleopatra you have a fantastic understanding of heat waves", Celine read out.

"My clever girl", Reenie said.

Cleo wiped her eyes and took her book and looked at it. She thought about what Porsche would do at this moment and then looked at her mum and sister hoping to get answers.

"What would Porsche do", Cleo asked.

"She wouldn't give up", Celine replied.

Cleo sighed. She felt as if she had let her down.


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning Chardonnay-Alesha left the house and text Peri, Nico, Tom, Jade and Alfie. They all came out and they sat by the city wall as Chardonnay-Alesha didn't say anything.

"Why you call us out this early", Peri asked.

"It better be good or I'll kill you for waking me up", Nico replied.

"I might not be going to sixth form", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Are you moving away", Jade asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Then why are you not doing sixth form", Nico asked.

The teenagers were confused as Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't leaving the village but she wasn't going to sixth form like they were. Alfie and Jade looked at each other as Nico looked annoyed. Peri looked over at Tom who was looking down.

"I got offered a place to do performing arts at college", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Go for it, it's your dream to be a comedian Chardonnay-Alesha, you'll be a step closer", Tom said.

"Suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You've never been away from Carla or Christabella have you", Alfie asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha shook her head and burst into tears. Alfie started to worry that he had made Chardonnay-Alesha cry. Peri walked over and hugged her friend as the others just looked at each other.

"You can't go, your the only friend I have known for years", Jade said.

"It's her choice", Nico said.

Chardonnay-Alesha wiped her eyes and looked at her friends. Tom and Peri think she should go to college while Jade and Alfie think she should go to sixth form, Nico didn't care where Chardonnay-Alesha goes. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"Tell us one of your jokes", Tom said.

"You always know you are childless when you go to the shop with a list and buy everything from it.  
You walk in with your list, read it, grab the items, pay and leave smiling...You know nothing.  
Shopping with kids...you have two in the trolley and one walking.  
You're forever Kathleen-Angel put that back, Myra-Pocahontas put that down, Tallulah where did you get onions from.  
What should be forty five minutes takes an hour and forty five minutes.  
You get to the till, load everything on and buy more items than you intended to buy.  
The cashier looks at you smiling as you awkwardly smile back as your child is running around as you keep shouting their name.  
Kathleen-Angel stop running, Myra-Pocahontas sit down, Tallulah you sit down too.  
People without kids know nothing", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri, Tom, Nico, Jade and Alfie burst into laughter as they heard the punch line. They all hugged and smiled each other.

 **Authors Notes: The joke is my own.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cleo was sitting in her room and Reenie came in to see her daughter. Cleo just looked at her and sighed. She was still upset about the course she really wanted to do and mucked up the interview. Cleo looked at her mother.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't brought Pete home, none of this would have happened", Cleo said.

Reenie was shocked at her daughter's outburst but she knew that Cleo had a point. It was her fault that Pete came into her life and then interfered with her daughters. He had hurt Porsche, Celine and Cleo and Reenie did blame herself.

"I have a song that you should listen to and yes it is to late", Cleo said.

She put on Sorry by Justin Bieber as Reenie looked at her daughter. Chardonnay-Alesha burst into the room after hearing Justin Bieber's voice and looked at Cleo who quickly turned it off.

"I'd rather you didn't play Justin Bieber while I'm trying to get Tallulah to sleep. One, there's no way on earth she's going to be a Bieber fan and two never play that when Im around ever again", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Is it too late to say sorry", Reenie joked.

"This family", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Cleo let out a laugh as her mum had just made a joke. She looked up to her wondering what the best thing to do would be. She looked at her Science book and knew she couldn't give Science up. She took a deep breath and looked at her mum.

"What do I do now", Cleo asked.

"You're not going to give up, you going to keep trying. I know theirs one family member who is worried about you", Reenie said.

"You think I should go and speak to Chardonnay-Alesha", Cleo asked.

"Yeah I do", Reenie replied.

Cleo smiled and hugged her mum. She left her room to try and find Chardonnay-Alesha but accidently woke Tallulah up while she was trying. She picked the fourteen month old girl up and gave her cuddles before her big chocolate brown eyes fell asleep again. Cleo smiled and went Mercedes room.


	9. Chapter 9

The phone started to ring and as everyone else was occupied Chardonnay-Alesha went and answered it. It was Gus he wanted to give Cleo a place on the course. Chardonnay-Alesha thought about finding Cleo but then thought how she'd keep Gus waiting. She answered it and started speaking to him.

"Hello", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Can I speak to Cleopatra McQueen", Gus asked.

"Speaking", Chardonnay-Alesha lied.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she also knew how much Cleo really wanted a place on the Science course at college and considering Harry got on to the Sports course with Zack it meant Cleo would have friends there. She went into the bathroom and shut the door for privacy.

"I want to offer you a place on the course, your folder was amazing", Gus said.

"I accept", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She put the phone down and flushed the toilet making it look as if she had used it and then but the phone back and picked up the first magazine she saw which was Kathleen-Angel's Peppa Pig one. She started reading as Cleo came down and found her. She sat next to her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, I'm sorry about everything, good luck on Performing arts, you'll be great, you are the most talented person I know", Cleo said.

"Promise you won't get mad", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What you done now", Cleo said.

"Gus called and I answered, pretended to be you, he offered you a place and I accepted on your behalf", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Cleo hugged her cousin, she couldn't believe that she had got in. She kissed her cousins cheek just as Mercedes came in with Kathleen-Angel and Matthew after taking them to the park.

"What have I missed", Mercedes asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is a legend", Cleo replied.

"I know that, she came from me", Mercedes said.

"She got me on to my Science course", Cleo said.

Mercedes smiled and hugged both the girls. Cleo knew Chardonnay-Alesha hadn't told her mum about how she got offered a place on the performing arts course. Cleo smiled as she told Mercedes unaware that Carla and Christabella had just come home with Talia.

"Chardonnay-Alesha got offered a place on Performing arts", Cleo said.

"What", Christabella said.

"That's fantastic", Mercedes said.

"It's always been the three of us", Carla said.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to", Chardonnay-Alesha replied becoming tearful.

"Your no longer my triplet sister, I hate you. Come on Carla", Christabella said.

Chardonnay-Alesha burst into tears as Cleo hugged her. Mercedes went upstairs to go and deal with Christabella and Carla.


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes went upstairs and gathered all her daughters together and took them to the tables and chairs outside the pub. Mercedes looked at all six of her daughters and sighed. Carla, Christabella and Chanel went to get more chairs as Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn sat down in the spare seats already. Carla looked at Christabella knowing it was her fault that they were there.

"If you hadn't been nasty", Carla said.

"It's always been Chardonnay-Alesha, you and me we are like the three musketeers", Christabella replied.

Chanel had ignored the little argument and had already brought her chair over. Carla and Christabella soon came over and joined their mum and sisters who were waiting for them. Carla and Christabella sat down as one of the younger one's realised that Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't there.

"Where's Chardonnay-Alesha", Courtney asked.

"She's at home. I need to talk to you all about Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes replied.

Courtney and Caitlyn looked at each other. The identical girls started to worry about their big sister, Crystal was sitting their with her teddy hugging him worried. Chanel just looked at Carla and Christabella.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha sick like Jade", Caitlyn asked.

"No", Mercedes said.

"Is she ok", Courtney asked.

"When we left she was crying, I saw her with Cleo", Crystal said.

"Why don't I go and get everyone a drink", Mercedes said.

The girls agreed as Mercedes got up and went to buy drinks for everyone. Carla and Chanel followed her leaving Christabella with Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn. Courtney looked at her identical twin Caitlyn and then looked at Crystal.

"You ok", Christabella asked.

"I'm worried about Chardonnay-Alesha, she's my second favourite sister after Caitlyn", Courtney said.

Christabella got up out of her chair and walked over to Courtney while Caitlyn held her hand. Christabella tried to comfort her younger sister who was quite obviously upset over coming out to talk about her older sister.

"Chardonnay-Alesha isn't sick, she is fine", Christabella said.

"Then why aren't we at home", Courtney asked.

"Because Chardonnay-Alesha needs some time to think", Christabella replied.

Mercedes came back with Carla and Chanel with them all holding drinks. Chanel gave Crystal her apple juice and put her own drink down Carla was holding her own and Christabella's while Mercedes had three drinks, her own and the twins Courtney and Caitlyn. Mercedes sat down and then told the girls.

"Chardonnay-Alesha may be moving out to go and live in a student house", Mercedes said.

"Why", Chanel asked.

"She's been offered a lace at the same college with Cleo", Mercedes replied.

"She can't go", Christabella said.

Christabella got up and left close to tears, Mercedes sighed as Carla went after her. Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn just sat their.


	11. Chapter 11

Chardonnay-Alesha looked at her options and then at her sisters Carla and Christabella before looking at her mum and cousin Cleo. She smiled and then revealed her plan for the future.

"I'm going to sixth form and then applying for college", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"That's great", Mercedes replied.

Christabella ran over and gave her sister a hug, she never wanted to go somewhere different to her sister. They all smiled and Mercedes started the barbeque.

 **Authors notes: Sorry the chapter was short, I didn't know what else to write.**


End file.
